Dreams
by Courtney3
Summary: Over the past six years at Hogwarts, many things have happened to Ginny Weasley. After becoming a Prefect, Ginny starts her sixth year. Although many things have changed, her crush on Harry is still there. Will she let dreams changer her mind though? R
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter One: The First Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...even though there are a few I would enjoy "playing" with...and I don't make any money off these stories, unfortunately. If I wanted to make money I would write my own series, but alas, I am not as talented as Ms. J.K.R....soo...I will have to stick to sponging ideas for fiction off of her.

Special Thanks: Thanks to Jenna, my beta, and the girls at HFUD. They inspire me even if they don't know it.

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+:

It was a lively day on the Hogwarts grounds. The entire student body was crammed into the Quidditch field, watching as Gryffindor and Slytherin battled it out. In the midst of the crowd, was a group of three, who watched anxiously as Harry Potter swerved around the players and toward the snitch.

"Harry Potter has gone after the snitch, but wait, Draco Malfoy is on his tail, trailing him and catching speed," the announcer said as the crowd watched the two race for the snitch. 

The two teams had practically forgotten about the game at hand, and were watching the two seekers race each other. The crowd was still. 

In that crowd of three, was an tense Ginny Weasley. She watched as Harry took a sharp dive for the snitch, a move that always made her worried. Draco took notice in this move and followed Harry. Then, in the blink of an eye, Draco had cut off Harry and knocked him off his broom. 

Ginny seemed to be watching Harry fall to the ground in slow motion. But in reality, it was a floating spell cast by Madam Hooch. When Harry came to the ground, she examined him for injuries. The crowd was silent, except for the roaring Slytherins, who were cheering because Draco had caught the snitch and won the game, despite the foul. 

Madam Hooch escorted Harry to the hospital wing and left the bewildered crowd in wonderment. 

"Bloody hell! What is going on?" Ron exclaimed. 

"I wonder why Madam Hooch sent Harry to the hospital wing. He seemed fine. There was no way he was injured because of the fall. Do you guys think Malfoy did something to him?" Hermione Granger asked angrily. Ron sighed and looked over at Hermione. 

"I wouldn't put it past him. Come on, we'd better go and see what happened. Coming Ginny?" Ron asked, a slight grin forming. Ginny rolled her eyes and stood to follow 

Hermione and Ron. As they made their way closer to the castle, Ginny wondered if she would ever live down her crush over Harry. She was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, a prefect, and still, people made it known that they hadn't forgotten about her once fanatical crush on Harry Potter. True, it wasn't as obsessive as it had been in her earlier years at 

Hogwarts, but it was still there nonetheless. 

Once Hermione, Ron and Ginny entered the school, the three of them ran, entered the hospital wing and ran to Harry's bedside. 

"Harry are you all right?" Hermione asked, quite obviously out of breath. 

"What did he do? Did you hear if he said anything? Mumbled a curse?" Ron questioned, looking frantically excited. 

"Are you hurt anywhere? Any pain?" Ginny asked. 

With all the questions being asked, Harry's head was spinning. He put his hand up in the air, hoping they would take the hint and quiet down. They did. He smiled gently at the immediate silence that occurred when he simply put his hand in the air. 

"You guys calm down. I am fine, I don't know how he did it, and I don't feel anything right now, except for anger cause I lost the match," Harry said, answering all of their questions at once. They looked satisfied and relaxed a little. They all stood around for a few minutes talking to Harry until Madam Pomfrey emerged and demanded for them to go, because Harry needed his rest. Hermione and Ron said their goodbyes and began to leave, and so did Ginny, but Harry grabbed her hand and stopped her. Ginny blushed and kept quiet. He waited until the other two had left until he spoke. 

"I expected Hermione and Ron to come, but not you. I figured you would have had something else to do. You know, being a prefect and all," he said, his hand, still gripping hers. She blushed a deeper shade of red, and then smiled. 

"Honestly Harry, you didn't expect me to come? What rubbish," she joked. That caused him to grin. His smile still sent shivers down her spine. Over the past few years that her brother had been a friend with him, and she had known him, many things had changed about him physically, but his smile was still the same. 

"Well, I better go before Madam Pomfrey comes out again and yells at me. Feel better, ok. See you later Harry?" she said. He nodded and released her hand. He laid his head back and slowly drifted off. 

Ginny closed the hospital door behind her and turned around and ran smack into someone. She was too busy analyzing Harry's words to notice whose chest she had ran into. They both fell down with grunts and looked at one another. 

"You!" Ginny said angrily as she looked into those gray eyes. Amusement sparkled in them as they both stood up. 

"Happy to see me?" Draco snickered, observing himself, and straightening out his clothes and hair. 

"What are you doing here? Have you come to hurt Harry even more? You know, you have some nerve..." Ginny exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes in what seemed to be complete boredom, and interrupted her. 

"If you must know, Madam Hooch, stopped me on the way to my dormitory and is making me come down here and apologize to the big git. Big waste of time really," Draco said unhappily, but then he looked at Ginny and smiled evilly. 

"But I am sure I know why you were here. Coming to see if your little boyfriend is ok. 

Aw, how...sickening," Draco sneered. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but she just glared at him and walked off. She could hear Draco laugh as she walked down the corridors and into the Gryffindor common room. 

She immediately went into her room and got into her bed. Many thoughts were running through her mind. Most of them were about Malfoy in particular. Everyone in the school knew that last year, Draco had defied his father and turned him over to the Ministry of Magic. It had gained him a lot of recognition and given him, what Ginny thought, was an even bigger head. His father was now in Azkaban surrounded by Dementors. 

After that had happened, Malfoy changed in many ways. He was still an annoying prat, but there was definitely a change. The most noticeable was in his physical appearance. 

His slicked back hair no longer existed. Now he let it grow out and hang down to right above his neck. Quite an improvement in Ginny's opinion, but, of course, she would never tell anyone else that. 

That night, after much time, tossing and turning, Ginny fell into a restless, dream filled sleep. 

__

Ginny locked at her surroundings. After a few minutes, she realized that she was in the Great Hall. 

Everyone was talking and eating their dinner and taking no notice to anything she was doing. 

Then she realized, with a start, that she was standing in front of the teachers' tables and facing the entire school. What was going on? 

After much thought, things seemed to get quiet. The students and the teachers had put their utensils down and had all stopped their dinner conversations. 

They were all looking at her! 

She looked to her right and her eyes widened. Draco was walking towards her. She tried to run, but her feet seemed to be planted on the ground. He came closer and reached his hand out for her to take. 

She refused. He smiled gently at her and came closer. She could feel the heat of his breath on her face. The warmth of his body. She couldn't look at anything but Draco. 

In what seemed like a second, Draco had placed his hand upon her cheek and swooped down and kissed her mouth. 

After the shock wore off, she could move again. She looked around and her eyes landed on Harry. His eyes said everything. 

He was hurt. 

She watched as Harry got up from the table, and walked out of the Great Hall. But she didn't follow him. 

She stayed with Draco. 

Ginny woke with a start. A light sweat covered her brow. She looked around her and saw it was still night and everyone was probably sleeping. She laid back down and watched the ceiling. Sleep was the last thing on her mind now. What could that dream have meant? 

Ginny knew that in the Muggle world, dreams were a showing of humans' worst fears, or what they want most in life. But that was it. It meant nothing. 

In the wizarding world it meant a whole hell of a lot more. 

She kissed Draco. 

She hurt Harry. 

She actually let him walk away. 

She stayed with Draco. 

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny murmured to herself as she lay awake. 

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+:

"You had a dream about Malfoy? Ginny what was it about?" Hermione asked, for she too knew what the significance of dreams for a witch and wizards meant. Ginny tried to quiet her and blushed. 

"Yeah I had a dream about Malfoy. Hermione, I don't know what to think. I would tell you what happened, but I don't even think I am ready to talk about it," Ginny explained. Hermione nodded. She understood what it was like to know something but not know if she should say anything. She remembered back to her fifth year when she started to like Ron in more than a friendly way. 

Now, of course, they were dating and everyone knew. 

"What did he say when you ran into him on the way back to the dorm?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged. 

"A whole lot of nothing. You know Malfoy, the bloody prat had to stop to make some sarcastic remark to me," Ginny answered. 

"Well, could you be a bit more specific?" she inquired. Ginny gave her a look that said 'get real' and Hermione stifled a laugh and nodded. 

"Oh I see. He was picking on you about Harry? Don't listen to him Ginny," she said. Ginny nodded and blushed at the mention of Harry's name. They both made their way down to the hall for breakfast. Ginny smiled to herself when she saw that Harry was sitting with Ron eating breakfast. If Madam Pomfrey let him out already, then there must have not been too much wrong with him to begin with. 

They all sat around and talked. Ron and Hermione flirted and giggled, while Harry just rolled eyes and listened to the two. He looked over at Ginny to make a goofy face towards Ron and Hermione, but Ginny was quiet. She was oblivious to Harry's gaze on her. She couldn't get the dream out of her head, and what made it worse was when she looked up and saw Draco staring at her and making kissy faces then laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. She reddened and looked down at her plate. 

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked, seeing her distraught expression. Ginny looked up startled. 

"Oh, um, nothing Harry. I'm fine. Really," she responded, then looked back down. Harry decided to let it be. But he knew that something was bothering her and he was going to find out. 

After breakfast, Ginny went to Potions, and Snape was the last person she wanted to see. 

He reminded her too much of Draco. Then she got a disgusting mental picture with her kissing Snape. 

Gross! 

When she appeared in the room she saw something that made her stomach turn even more. 

Draco was sitting there, in the stool right beside her assigned stool. She slowly approached her stool and sat down. She avoided his gaze and pulled out her quill and parchment. 

"Hello Weasley, have a nice breakfast?" he chuckled. Ginny sighed. 

"Oh go throw yourself down a well, hell, I'll make it quicker and I'll shove your head in a toilet," she stated. 

"You're just mad because you can't have Potter. And even if you could, I don't see why you would want the git. He has that horrible scar on his face, those glasses–whoever said guys with glasses were hot must have had some mental problems– and the company he keeps. Oops, that's right, you are some of his pathetic company," he said, with the obvious cheerfulness coming from his voice. 

"You know Malfoy, Harry has got class. More than you will ever have. Actually, I am sure it is something that you have never even heard of," she retracted. He looked her in the eyes and suddenly grinned. 

"You know Ginny, I could show you real class if I really wanted to, and it would knock you off your feet," he said intensely. " Kind of like how I knocked Potter off his broom yesterday." 

Ginny's eyes widened, but she didn't have the chance to respond because Snape burst into the room with the ugliest sneer on his face. 

"For all of you who are wondering, I have invited a seventh year in here today to be of some help to me, not that I need it though. Mr. Malfoy here, will be going around and helping you with your Polyjuice potions today. If you do them right, you will turn into the assigned person I chose you to pair up with. If not, 50 points will be taken from your house. Do I make myself clear?" Snape stated. 

No one dared to argue with him. They all began their potions and Ginny was doing just fine until Draco interrupted her. 

"Need some help Weasley? If you are anything like your brother I am sure you will. You know the only reason he is a seventh year is because of his 'Head Girl' girlfriend," he chuckled.. 

"Get away from me Draco. I really don't want to see your ugly mug right now. I am trying to concentrate on my Polyjuice potion," Ginny mumbled. Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear. 

"I sure bet you wish you could turn yourself into someone that Harry actually likes." 

That was the last straw for Ginny. She quickly looked around to see if Snape was looking then she shoved Draco hard and he landed on the floor with a yelp. 

Snape quickly turned around and accusingly looked and Ginny. 

"What happened to Mr. Malfoy? Weasley?" he growled. Draco stood up and wiped off his clothes. 

"Professor I slipped. Weasley here had nothing to do with it," Draco lied. Ginny's eyes widened. 

He didn't get her in trouble. That meant she now owed him and she would have rather gotten in trouble than to have owed him a favor. 

Snape looked disappointed at the fact that he wouldn't get to scold Ginny, but nonetheless, he believed Draco and continued to walk around the class, trying to find someone who was doing something wrong. 

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Ginny hurriedly packed her things and left the class as fast as she could. 

Ginny was walking along an empty corridor when someone jumped out of a closet and put a hand over her mouth and dragged her back in. She tried to wiggle free, but whoever held onto her wasn't letting go. 

Finally, a light was turned on in the closet and she saw before her Draco. He was smiling at her and looking at her in a way that made her squirm. 

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" she demanded. He chuckled and glided his hand from her cheek down her neck. Ginny angrily swatted his hand away, even though his fingers seemed to leave a tingling sensation on her neck. 

"I am getting what is owed to me," he said simply. Ginny looked confused. 

"I don't owe you anything," she stated. Draco looked quite smug. 

"Actually you do. I could have gotten you into a lot of trouble today with Snape. But I didn't. I think that is cause for a reward on my part," he said. Ginny cocked her head and looked at him quizzically. 

"What do you want Malfoy? A homework assignment, gossip on Harry? What?" she demanded. He just shook his head and bit his lip. 

"No silly girl. That's not what I want," he said. 

"Then what do you want?" she asked. 

"This," he said simply before he leaned over and kissed her mouth. Ginny tried to protest but for some reason she couldn't. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her harder. She found herself matching his pace and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him. If anyone had told her a few days ago that she would be in a closet, snogging with Draco Malfoy she would have laughed at them, and then suggested they go to the hospital wing to check for head injuries. 

But now, she was thoroughly enjoying the sensations his lips were causing, but then the dream entered her head and Harry's face replayed over and over in her mind. She pulled away from Draco suddenly and just looked at him. He stood there proudly with his swollen lips and disheveled hair. 

"I just wanted to see what it was like to kiss a Weasley. Bet Potter can't do that," he said smugly before leaving her alone in the closet.

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+:

Oooh, drama eh? Will Ginny retaliate or will she stay in the closet?

Stay tuned...or just read the next chapter. :)

PLEASE, R&R

Courtney


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter Two: The Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...even though there are a few I would enjoy "playing" with...and I don't make any money off these stories, unfortunately. If I wanted to make money I would write my own series, but alas, I am not as talented as Ms. J.K.R....soo...I will have to stick to sponging ideas for fiction off of her.

Special Thanks: To Jenna, my beta. My ONE and only beta. lol she loves my story even if you guys don't. At least, I hope so.

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+:

Ginny staggered out of the closet, her face matching the color of her hair. A bright red. The only problem was, that she could not differentiate the color of her face from anger, or from the pure heat. 

Draco Malfoy, had dragged her into an empty closet, and kissed her. And not just a peck on the lips kind of kiss, but he kissed her in a way that mad her want to give up all her morals. Her head swirled in confusion and in amazement as she looked around her, making sure he was not still around. 

As Ginny Weasley exited the closet, she was unaware of the pair of eyes that watched her make her way out of the closet, down the corridor and out of site. Soon after, Ginny realized that she was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and she rushed to class. 

All throughout class, her mind was elsewhere. While the professor was explaining to the class how to identify a true vampire bite, (because the way Muggles described them was way off) Ginny was trying to figure out why all of this was happening. First, she dreamed that Draco kissed her, then he actually does. In a dark closet at that! 

How romantic. 

The day had went by faster than normal. Soon enough, students were pouring into the great hall for dinner. Ginny sat quietly and picked at her food, unaware of the same pair of eyes on her. 

"So, Ginny, how did your day go? Anything interesting happen at class?" Harry asked, his question coming out of nowhere. Ginny jumped and her fork clattered to the ground. She blushed and tried to stop from fidgeting. 

"Oh, um, no different that usual. Why do you ask Harry?" she answered, trying to avoid the awkward gaze he held on her. 

"Oh nothing, just wondering if any of you had as an interesting day as I did," he wondered aloud. 

"What was so interesting?" Hermione asked. Harry glanced at Ginny, then turned his attention back to Hermione. 

"You will never believe what I saw. I was walking to class, actually, running cause I was kind of late. Don't give me that look Hermione. As I was saying. As I was turning the corner something caught my attention," he said. Hermione and Ron were all ears, but Ginny had a sick feeling in her gut. For some reason, she knew what was coming. 

"Malfoy was coming out of a closet, and his hair was completely a mess and he looked like his lips had been attacked. Honestly, he looked like he had been assaulted, and in a good way." Harry said, his eyes avoiding Ginny. 

"Are you serious?" Ron said, an evil gleam in his eyes. "Did you see anyone else with him?" 

"Yeah someone came out a few minutes after he came out, but I really could not tell whom it was," Harry lied. Ginny knew he lied, and she would have given him a thankful look, but right now, she knew she could not do it. 

"Damn, we could have got some really good stuff on him," Ron said sadly. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at Ginny. She was startled to see that she was blushing and looked on the verge of tears. 

She caught Ginny's glaze and a guilty look appeared on her face. Realization hit Hermione and she almost choked on her pumpkin juice. 

"Honestly you two," Hermione stated, trying to get the attention focused on her." Are Ginny and I the only ones that have no real urge to get him in trouble?" Hermione stated. Ginny flinched and stood up. 

"You guys I am not feeling so well, I think I am going to go ahead and head up to the common room," she said, avoiding the three pair of eyes that were upon her. One pair was confused, the other was pity, and well, the other, was blank. 

As she was making her way out of the hall, she looked up and saw that Draco had his eyes on her. She couldn't read his expression, but she decided that she really didn't want to either. 

After giving the password (unicorn tail) and climbing through the portrait hole, Ginny collapsed in a chair in front of the fire. Her eyes stung from the tears. Harry had to have seen her exiting the closet after Draco. The look he was giving when they asked who it was in the closet was a dead give away to as how he felt about the whole situation. 

She frantically wiped away the tears when she heard the portrait hole opening. 

"Let's go talk Ginny. I have my own room. There will be no interruptions, I promise," Hermione stated, making her presence known. Ginny looked up and was shocked to see that Hermione was alone. 

"You left dinner early? You left without Ron?" Ginny questioned. Hermione nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. Hermione stopped at a portrait of a fairy, and then proceeded to tickle its wings. 

"Odd things to do to get into my room eh? They figure I want my privacy to study and for head girl things," Hermione, answered Ginny's question before it could even get out of her mouth. 

"Um, just out of pure curiosity, does anyone else know how to get into your room?" Ginny asked. Hermione visibly blushed. 

"Well, me, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and...um...Ron," Hermione spit out. Ginny could not help but smile, even though she felt like she was about to get the lecture of her life. They both entered Hermione's room and Ginny was shocked to see that her room was unbelievable messy. 

She looked around and saw several dress robes on the floor, parchments and stray quills covering her desk, and many books wide open in the oddest of places. 

"Ignore the mess, I haven't had time to do much of anything but study lately," Hermione said. They both knew she was lying, but Ginny didn't say anything. 

"So, sit down. First of all, I wand you to know that I am your friend and I would never judge you, but, I want to know what is going on Ginny," Hermione demanded. Ginny sighed. 

"You know, for the past six years, I thought I had everything figured out. Well, not figured out, but I had a set routine in my head. I still like Harry, I still feel like I am no more than a shadow sometimes, and I feel that, even though I am a prefect, no one really gives me the respect I deserve," Ginny exclaimed. 

"I know the feeling all too well Ginny,' Hermione said. 

"Ok, here's the thing. Last night, I had a dream about Malfoy–" Ginny continued to tell the story and then tell the events of that previous day. "–and he just pulled me in a closet and kissed me. Hermione, you've got to believe I did not want him to, and now Harry thinks I have something going on with Draco and I enjoy snogging in empty closets with him." 

Hermione sat still. She didn't know what to say. 

"Hermione, please say something," Ginny said, the tears now flowing freely from her eyes. Hermione sat, perplexed at what she was being told. 

"You know, I really don't know why this is happening. Obviously the dream was a sign of the future. But what would possess Draco to kiss you? Wait, that came out wrong. You know what I mean. Why would he kiss you as payback?" Hermione asked. Ginny thought for a moment and shrugged. 

"I don't know Hermione, and it's scaring me. I want to talk to Harry about it. I can only imagine what he thinks of me. But he needs to hear what the truth is from me," Ginny groaned and put her head in her hands. Hermione nodded. 

"He will understand Ginny. Harry may seem to upset, but once you tell him, he will get over it," Hermione explained. Ginny had a look of gratitude and hugged Hermione. 

"Thanks. I just don't know what I am going to say to him," Ginny said. 

"Well, whatever you say, say it tonight. You don't want him to let it sink in even more. Oh and just a thought to put in your head, there has got to be some other reason he would be so upset over you kissing Draco," Hermione added. 

"What other reason could there be besides the fact that he thinks I willingly kissed his worst enemy?" Ginny asked. Hermione smirked and shrugged her shoulders. 

After a few more minutes of conversation, Ginny left Hermione's room and headed back down to the common room. She knew that there wouldn't be many people in there, but she was surprised to see that there was only one. 

Just one. 

She slowly approached the figure that was sitting on a couch facing the fire. He didn't look up or acknowledge her when she sat down next to him. 

"Harry, we need to talk," Ginny said softly. He chuckled, but never took his eyes off the fire. 

"What could there be to say Ginny? You and Malfoy have a thing going on. So what?" he said calmly. So calmly and without emotion, that Ginny flinched. He was wrong about so many things and she wanted him to know the truth. 

"Harry, I know what you saw today isn't what you think it is. Could you give me a chance to explain to you what happened?" Ginny pleaded. 

Harry finally picked his eyes up and looked over at her. He saw the guilt in her eyes, yet he knew those eyes were sincere. He had watched those eyes ever since his fourth year at Hogwarts. 

"Ok Ginny. Spill. What's going on?" he asked. Ginny visibly relaxed and started to tell him the story. 

"Alright, it all started last night. In fact, it started when I left the hospital wing. I ran into Malfoy on my way out. Things were said and insults were traded. No big deal. I went up to the dormitory in a bad mood because of some of the things he said. Well, that night I had a dream about Malfoy. It was so weird Harry, I don't even want to get into it. To make things short, he kissed me. In my dream that is. So that's why I was so quiet this morning at breakfast. I couldn't get the dream out of my head," she said. Ginny purposely left out the part where Harry got up and left though. Harry nodded and urged her to continue. 

"Well after breakfast I went to Potions, and he was there, sitting in the stool right next to mine. Snape gave this speech about a seventh year student coming in to help and we were to give him no trouble. Anyway, more insults were given, then there was something that he said that really made me mad so I pushed him and he fell on the floor," Ginny said. Harry grinned at the image in his head. Ginny pushing Malfoy down in the middle of potions seemed like something he wished he had seen for himself. 

"What was it?" Harry asked. Ginny looked puzzled. 

"What was what?" she asked. 

"What was it he said that made you push him down?" Harry inquired. Ginny blushed a deep crimson red and started to fidget. 

"Well, you know Malfoy. He, um...made a comment about me and how..." Ginny said, but she couldn't finish her statement. Harry looked at her quizzically. She blushed even more and tried to continue. 

Harry smiled gently and spoke for her. 

"Ginny, did he say something about me?" he asked. Ginny just looked down and nodded. Harry grinned. 

"Alright, go on. What happened next?" Harry asked. 

"Well, Snape immediately turned around and gave me the accusing eye. But for some reason Draco got up, wiped himself off, and told Snape that he had fell and that I didn't do anything," Ginny said. Harry's eyes widened. 

"He didn't get you into trouble? Wow," he replied, thoughts running through his head also. 

"Yeah I know. It made me nervous too. So after class was when I was walking down the corridor and someone covered my mouth and dragged me into the closet," she continued. At the mention of Ginny being dragged into a closet, Harry visibly tensed. 

"Then what happened? What did he say? What did he do to you Ginny?" Harry demanded. Ginny's eye widened at the anger that came from his voice. Harry was usually calm and never showed a lot of anger, but he was fuming. 

"Well, he said he was getting what was owed to him. At the time I was really mad cause he dragged me into the closet. But I had no idea what he wanted exactly, so after a few minutes of me being confused and asking what he wanted, he touched me," Ginny explained, showing Harry with her hand how Draco had touched her neck. 

"Then he kissed me, he forced me to kiss him. After I realized what was going, I pushed him away and he made a sarcastic remark about wanting to know what it was like to kiss a Weasley. Then he left the closet," Ginny finished. 

Harry was quiet. Then he smiled. 

"Well, if he was going to find out what it was like to kiss a Weasley, at least it was you. I can only imagine him and Ron in a closet together," he said, then shuddered. Ginny couldn't smile. 

"It's not funny Harry," she said softly. His eyes dropped. 

"I know it isn't Ginny. I am sorry for believing that you willingly kissed Malfoy," he said. Ginny smiled gently and looked away from Harry. 

"It's ok. I can only imagine what I would have thought if I had saw you and Pansy Park–never mind," Ginny said, blushing at what she had just almost said. He looked at her thoughtfully for a minute and spoke. 

"I never meant to make you feel like a shadow Ginny. It was just, you can only imagine what was going on through my head my second through fourth year here. Girls certainly weren't on my list," Harry said. Ginny nodded and tried not to analyze his words too much. 

"Harry, it's not a big deal. I understand. I can only imagine how my immature crush could seem minuscule compared to the things that have happened," Ginny said, a hint of sadness lingering in her voice. 

"Yeah, well I am kind of tired. I think I am going to head up to bed now. Thanks for talking to me and making me listen," Harry said. Ginny nodded. 

"Yeah I am pretty tired myself. I better get to bed, I have to finish my potion tomorrow. And I don't feel like being half-asleep during potions," Ginny said. Harry frowned. 

"If Malfoy is in there tomorrow, just ignore him. And if he says or does anything else, tell me ok?" Harry said. Ginny smiled and looked up at Harry. 

"You're acting quite protective Harry," Ginny joked. 

"Who says I am acting?" he asked. Ginny's eyes widened in surprised and Harry smiled gently. 

"Goodnight Ginny," he said, before going up the staircase and into his room. Ginny stood there, wondering how to take all of that. She decided not to think of it much, and she went up to her room and climbed into bed. 

Had Harry really said that? And did he mean it? 

Ginny smiled gently and fell into a peaceful sleep. But that peaceful sleep was about to be interrupted. 

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+:

__

She looked around her and her eyes widened at the familiar scene before her. Once again she was standing in front of the entire school in the Great Hall. 

Draco was approaching her, he was wearing a dark green turtle neck and black slacks. Then she realized that no one was in their dress robes. 

She quickly looked down at herself and saw she was dressed in a dark green ball gown. The exact same color as Draco's top. 

She let Draco take her hand and he pulled her to him and they slowly moved across the floor. The tables were pushed to the side and the floor was cleared. 

Tiny notes of music started to play and her and Draco danced to the song. She looked over his shoulder, and once again, saw Harry in a stiff stance. Hermione and Ron were more visable this time and it was clear that they were angry. 

Everyone surrounded the two of them dancing and they were staring. 

The song came to and end, and as if she knew what was going to happen, Ginny tried to pull away, but she couldn't. 

Draco pulled something out of his pocket, and Ginny's eyes widened when she saw that he was holding a silver chain with a rose on the end. His hands brushed her hair away from her neck. and he placed it on her. His fingertips caused shivers in Ginny when they lingered on her neck. 

A loud banging noise interrupted Ginny's dreamful sleep. She bolted up, sweat layered on her forehead. 

It was then that she realized that someone was at the door.

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+:

Dun, dun, dun. Who is at the door? Is it someone unexpected? Even if it is, how dare they wake poor Ginny up.

Stay tuned...or just read the next chapter. :)

PLEASE, R&R

Courtney


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter Three: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...even though there are a few I would enjoy "playing" with...and I don't make any money off these stories, unfortunately. If I wanted to make money I would write my own series, but alas, I am not as talented as Ms. J.K.R....soo...I will have to stick to sponging ideas for fiction off of her.

Special Thanks: Jenna! You rock! I love you. You will always be my favorite beta.

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+:

As Ginny was slowly awakened from her dream-filled sleep, she realized that whomever was trying to get her attention was not going to give up any time soon. The knocking quickly became more persistent and much more louder. Ginny growled and sat up in her bed. 

"I would like to know what in the hell is so important for someone to bloody wake me, thirty blasted minutes before usual," Ginny mumbled to herself as she got up and yanked the door open. 

Ginny looked before her, and there stood a very stressed-looking Ron. 

"Come on. Get dressed and meet me in the common room. We're going to have an early breakfast date and we're going to talk," Ron simply stated before he had turned around and made his way down to the common room. 

Ginny did not dare to object. She quickly got dressed and a few minutes later, she and Ron were walking along the corridor, towards the Great Hall. 

Neither of them spoke a word the entire way to breakfast. It was not until they had both sat down and Ginny had begun to butter a piece of toast that Ron spoke. 

"So, Ginny, dearest sister of mine, one that I claim by blood, is there anything that you would like to tell me? Anything you want to get off that chest of yours?" Ron asked, a hint of anger in his eyes. 

After putting down her toast, Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Oh get off of it Ron! Go ahead and say it, you know it was me that came out of the closet after Malfoy. So which one of them told you? Hermione or Harry?" Ginny asked irritably. 

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. A look of hurt and betrayal crossed his already angered features. 

"Hermione knew? You told Hermione before me, your bloody brother?" 

Ginny's heart sank at the words that came out of his mouth and the look on his face. His eyes were downcast and his mouth was set in a straight line. 

"Ron...I-I'm sorry. I never asked for any of this to happen you know. I didn't even know if I was going to tell any of you what happened. You know, if there was a way I could go back to yesterday I would have come to you immediately and told you what happened. Then I realized last night that Harry had seen when he started talking about seeing Malfoy. You and I both know Ron, that if he knew it was Malfoy, then he definitely knew it was me. That is why I shrunk up last night. Hermione figured everything out last night at the table. That is why she left early," Ginny explained. 

"Oh, so I was pretty much the only one not in on it last night huh?" Ron snapped and Ginny. Her eyes widened and she felt her temper starting to rise. 

"Damn you Ron. God forbid you ever feel like the odd one out. Because everyone at this school knows I am just a tag-along to you and your friends!" Ginny exclaimed, trying not to get too loud. 

Ron's eyes widened and his features softened. 

"I deserved that," Ron admitted. 

"Yes, you bloody well did," Ginny answered. "As I was saying, I told Hermione he whole story because she kind of had me backed into a corner about it. And well, I could not go to bed last night without Harry knowing the truth. You know what he means to...never mind. The point is, Ron, that he deserved to know the whole story after what he had seen." 

"I am sorry Gin...I over-reacted. But I swear, if it's the last thing I ever do I am going to kill Malfoy," Ron growled as he squeezed his eyes shut. Ginny reached her hand across the table and patted her brother's hand assuringly. 

"Ron, calm down. Actually, I think I have the perfect plan," Ginny smiled evil. Ron looked at her curiously. 

"Oh this I have got to hear." 

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+:

Not long after, both Hermione and Harry entered the hall to join Ginny and Ron for breakfast. Hermione sat across from Ron, and Harry across from Ginny. Ron and Ginny's eyes both turned to Harry. He looked as if he had gotten no sleep that night. 

"Harry, man, you look like shit!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione shot Ron and sharp look then turned back towards Harry. 

"Harry, how much sleep did you get last night?" Hermione asked. Harry picked his head up from his hands and his eyes went across the table to Ginny. 

"I didn't get much sleep at all. I had a rough time last night cause there were more things on my mind than usual," Harry explained. "And thanks for the compliment Ron, you really know how to inflate the ego eh?" 

Harry had finally turned his eyes away from Ginny and on to Ron. Ginny blushed and looked down at her toast. 

"So, am I correct to assume that we all know the...erm...situation concerning Ginny?" Hermione asked the lot. 

Ginny groaned and banged her head against the table. The three of them smiled gently at her and decided to press the subject no more. 

Unfortunately, soon after, a voice piped up behind Ginny and Ron. 

"Hello Weasley, sleep well?" Draco snickered as he walked towards the Slytherin table. 

Ginny had to pull Ron back down, and Hermione had to do the same with Harry. 

"Blasted prat. He better hope I never get a hold of him. I'll turn his precious blonde hair BLUE!" Ron exclaimed, hoping Draco heard him. 

He had and gave Ron a dirty sneer. 

"Yeah, great idea Ron, and I will add yellow polka dots." Harry piped in. 

"Calm down boys," Hermione said quickly. They eventually relaxed and began eating again. 

"So, Ginny...Hermione left go I am fine. Anyway, did you have anymore dreams last night?" Harry asked, trying to wiggle his way out of Hermione's grasp. Ginny blushed at the fact that all eyes were on her. 

"Well, I had one, but I am sure it is nothing to worry about," Ginny answered. They all gave her a look that clearly said 'get real.' 

"Spill it Ginny," Ron demanded. By the looks on the faces of the three people around her, she was not going to get out of this one, so she spoke. 

"Fine, it was generally the same dream as the night before, except this time there was music and we were dancing, and I thought he was going to lean in to kiss me again, but instead, he placed a rose pendent around my neck on a silver chain. Then this thing here waked me," Ginny exclaimed quickly, pointing towards Ron. 

The three of them seemed to let it all soak in. 

"What? What is it? Should I beware of Roses and Dances? You guys are being ridiculous, I can handle this. I have got a brilliant plan. Just let me take care of it," Ginny said as she stood and gathered her books and exited the hall, leaving three stunned people behind. 

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+:

Taking a deep breath, Ginny straightened up and walking into potions, expecting the worse. She had an amazing plan worked out in her head and she knew she would have to really get into character to pull it off. 

Just as expected, Draco was gleefully occupying the stool directly next to her own. She smiled to herself and willingly sat down next to him. 

"Beautiful day, don't you think Draco?" Ginny leaned over and whispered in his ear. Draco turned and looked over at her with wide eyes. 

"Who in the hell put a cheering charm in your breakfast Weasley?" he asked, amazed at how civil Ginny was being towards him. 

Ginny looked in his eyes and smiled evilly. 

"No one put anything in my breakfast. It is just, well, something very interesting happened to me yesterday, and quite honestly, I would not complain if it happened again," Ginny said, making Draco's eyes widen even more if possible. 

"Want to know what happened to me that was so interesting?" Ginny asked, peering at him from the corner of her eye. He was not taking his eyes off her and it made Ginny want to laugh. 

"Well, since you cannot seem to answer my question, I will go ahead and tell you. Yesterday, after this class in fact, some guy pulled me into a closet and kissed the bloody hell out of me, then left me wanting more. So I really would not mind if it happened again," she whispered innocently, looking up at Draco. He looked dumbfounded and turned to the table before him. 

Ginny grinned coyly and turned back to her potion making. She only wished she knew what was really going on in his head. Knowing Draco, he could be playing along and fooling Ginny all over again. 

Nearly half the lesson had went by before either of them spoke again. 

"What would your little friends say? Hmm?" he asked. The question had came out of no where. 

"Excuse me?" Ginny responded, having been completely consumed with making her potion. Draco leaned dangerously close to Ginny. His eyes seemed to be searching her face, but stopped when they landed on her eyes. So many emotions seemed to be in his eyes that Ginny's breath slowed. His eyes weren't as cold as she was used to, they had a bit of warmth in them, and a lot of want. 

"I said...Weasley...what do you think your friends would say if I took you up on that offer?" Draco asked, causing Ginny's eyes to widen. This wasn't part of the plan, or at least the plan she had discussed with Ron. She then smiled. 

Ginny looked up at Draco with innocent eyes as she reached across and dragged her finger down his chest. 

'Why, Draco Malfoy, since when do you care about what my friends have to say? Hmm?" Ginny asked, seriously wanting to know the answer. 

"Good point you are making there Weasley," Draco whispered and then snickered. "How about you meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at midnight?" 

Ginny pretended to think about his offer before answering. 

"Sounds like a plan," Ginny whispered, reaching up to trace her index finger across his bottom lip. She did not expect him to dart his tongue out to gently touch her finger. 

She slowly retracted and turned away from Draco and back to her potion. And there stood Draco Malfoy, looking at Ginny Weasley with a pair of new eyes. 

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+:

"So?" Hermione directed at Ginny. They four of them were all gathered and sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner. 

"What?" Ginny asked, shoving a mouthful of potatoes in her mouth. She did not want them to know how nervous she was about what was coming that night. If they saw how nervous she really was, they would ask questions. Ginny Weasley would not survive if this group ever backed her into a corner and questioned her. 

"Was he in Snape's class again today?" Ron asked. Ginny stopped chewing and swallowed her food quickly. She dabbed a napkin on her mouth and looked up at the three pairs of questioning eyes. 

"Yes, he was," she replied simply and softly, avoiding eye contact with all of them. 

"Well? Did he say anything?" Harry asked. Ginny sighed and gave the three a look that clearly said 'duh.' 

"When does Draco Malfoy NOT say anything?" Ginny asked. "Look, I said some things and I really think that I got to him. Even if it was just a little bit." 

"What did you do Ginny?" Harry inquired. Ginny shrugged, not wanting to say too much. 

"Nothing really. I gave him a dose of his own medicine, and I will leave it at that," Ginny said. 

The others just shrugged and continued with their own conversations and dinners, leaving Ginny with her thoughts. The conversations around her seemed to fade out and she began to wonder how she was going to pull this off. She never expected that Draco would actually want to meet up. 

But she couldn't make it obvious to him that she was worried. She looked up and saw his gray eyes on her. His eyes were full of anticipation, she could tell. Ginny shifted in her seat and she smirked at Draco before going back to her food and the others. 

It was then that she noticed, that when the people around her were too busy talking about Quidditch to talk or even look at her, she had the complete attention of one guy. 

And for some reason, she did not mind at all. 

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+:

Ginny snuck out of the portrait hole without any trouble. Everyone was probably asleep, except Filch and his cat, which she would have to look out for. 

Luckily, being a prefect had its advantages. She could probably make up an excuse about hearing a disturbance and get away with it. 

After making her way around corners and through corridors, she came to the entrance to the Astronomy Tower. She knew what was waiting for her and in a sense, it made her kind of jumpy. 

Climbing stairs was never something she enjoyed, but they seemed to take forever in this case. As she got closer, she began to think about what would happen if Dumbledore ever caught two students snogging in an empty tower. 

Ginny silently laughed as she pictured a smirking Dumbledore walking her and Draco down the halls, while secretly giving each of them suggestive winks. 

Finally, the door came before her. A crack proved that Draco was inside, waiting on her. She slowly opened the door and tried to contain her shock. 

Draco was standing there, staring out of the open window with his back facing her. Wearing the exact same thing as he had in her dream. A dark green turtle neck sweater and black slacks. The sweater hugged his back, and she could see his muscles contract. 

She silently coughed, making her presence known. He turned around and leaned against the wall as he gave her a once over. 

"Surprised you showed up Weasley," he commented, a smile touching his lips. 

"Why surprised?" Ginny asked, her voice softer and more vulnerable than she wanted. 

"I don't know. Look around us. I, Draco Malfoy, and you, Ginny Weasley, have both snuck out in the middle of the night to meet up in the Astronomy tower to snog. Seem kind of odd to you?" Draco asked. 

Ginny thought about it for a minute and then shrugged. 

"No, not really," she replied. His smile grew. He pushed himself away from the wall and came closer to her. She took a deep breath and could smell his cologne. He smelled perfect. 

"I am glad you see it that way. Cause I really wasn't looking forward to you having a change of heart," he said before swooping down and kissing her lips firmly. Ginny stifled a moan as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. 

She could feel his stomach muscles moving against her and she shivered. He coaxed her mouth open wider with his own, making the contact deeper. Her body was stiff and he could tell. 

Draco pulled away from her and looked at her quizzically. 

"Relax," he whispered. He caressed her cheek and bent down to look in her eyes. Why was he getting soft all of a sudden? 

Ginny reached around his neck and pulled him back down to her. 

As they continued to lose themselves in one another, Ginny felt the affect from the lack of oxygen to her brain. She gently pulled away and he moved his lips to her neck. 

Ginny thought she would die from this. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying this at all. She was supposed to want to share something like this with Harry. Not Draco. 

Then he did something that shocked her. He was slowly making his way to her ear with his lips and he whispered something in her ear that made her eyes widen and her heart jump. 

"Ginny..." he whispered huskily in her ear. She gasped and pulled away quickly. 

"What did you say?" Ginny demanded, making Draco turn white with shock.

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+:

I lurve cliffhangers, don't you? Hehe, so, will Ginny and Draco "talk" out their differences?

Stay tuned...or just read the next chapter. :)

PLEASE, R&R

Courtney


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter Four: Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...even though there are a few I would enjoy "playing" with...and I don't make any money off these stories, unfortunately. If I wanted to make money I would write my own series, but alas, I am not as talented as Ms. J.K.R....soo...I will have to stick to sponging ideas for fiction off of her.

Special Thanks: Yet again, I must thank my one and only beta Jenna. I need some reviews man! I need someone besides Jenna to thank, she's getting a bit head!

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+: 

Both Ginny and Draco stood in absolute silence, frightened that speaking would one way or another make things worse and a great deal more complex. Following Ginny's outburst, Draco took several steps back. His face was paler than usual, as if he knew what he had done. 

However contrary to the expression on his face, Draco had entirely no idea what he had done wrong. Ginny stood before him, looking down at the ground, as if looking up at him was illicit. Her hair spilled around the sides of her face, blocking any inspection he could have possibly had at her face. 

He felt completely vulnerable to the situation and the feeling of vulnerability, was never something he enjoyed too much. 

Malfoys just did not *do* vulnerable. 

Several minutes passed by. The minutes seemed like hours, due to the thick tensions in the tower. Neither had any grip on what just happened. In the end, Draco became irritated and decided that he would speak up. 

"Ok, may I inquire what the predicament is? Does my breath reek or something? I assure you, I brushed after dinner tonight," he stated, trying to ease up the mood. He wasn't getting any feedback from her, and that was all he really wanted. He wanted her to look up and smile, to say she was just teasing, so they could go back to snogging. He knew he would be insincere if he said he was not enjoying it. But he would never confess it to another soul. 

But she never looked up, smiled, or said anything at all. Draco started tapping his foot. 

"I am waiting," he said merely. She finally lifted her head and he right away regretted saying anything in the first place. Her eyes were red from the tears, and her brow scrunched up as if she were in tremendous pain. Draco tried to look away, but he couldn't. It was like she was drawing his eyes to her face. Like she sought after him to see the pain that was going on inside of her and feel completely accountable. 

It worked. 

The look of complete downright terror and sorrow in her eyes was enough to make Draco Malfoy completely innocent. To be pleasurable to the world and never be disrespectful again. 

"We better go. I should not be--I mean, *we* should not be up here. I do not know what I was thinking. I am a prefect for crying out loud and I should know better," Ginny whispered. She looked away again, not wanting Draco over-analyzing her face, figuring out the complete truth. She may have blown her 'bad girl' cover, but that was the least of her problems right now. 

She turned towards the door to leave, but Draco had plans. He quickly moved and placed himself between the door and Ginny. She was not leaving that tower until some things were cleared up. 

"Please move Malfoy, I do not want to have to take points away from Slytherin because you held a Prefect back and defied her," Ginny spoke, with very little threat in her voice. 

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his eyebrow. 

"And what do you suppose you would say?" he asked. Ginny stood in silence and Draco continued. "You just happened to climb the Astronomy Tower in the middle of the night, and coincidently there was another student beside yourself out of bed? Very unlikely," he smirked. 

Ginny mouthed something that Draco couldn't understand, then tried to find a way past him. He grabbed her wrist and she froze. He was touching her. Forget the fact that he was all over her about ten minutes ago. He actually made an effort to touch her so he could try to talk to her. 

"Oh, no you don't. Are you even listening to me? Or to yourself at that? I do not know what has gotten into you lately, but the girl who was in Potions today could not have cared less about getting caught. Or at least, that is what she wanted me to believe. Nonetheless, you being a prefect has nothing to do with what is going on right now, at this very moment. Throughout this entire day, you have not thought once about getting caught, admit it! You were willing to risk your precious title for this little meeting, and you and I both bloody well know that means something," Draco stated firmly. Ginny's eyes widened at the words that came out of his mouth and she suddenly felt the need to sit down. 

The fact that Draco seemed so settled on what was going on, made her wonder if he had thought about all this before he had come up there himself. 

She gathered up her strength and angrily pulled her arms out of his grasp. He was shocked that she did that, but he did not make any move to try to grab her wrists again. He watched as she tried to straighten herself up. She startled him by looking at him suddenly and slamming him with the anger in her eyes. 

"Don't you dare tell me that I did not consider any of this! You have NO idea what is going on in my mind or me! So don't tell me what I am feeling," Ginny yelled. She realized quickly after how loud her voice had been and she quieted down. 

"Tell me Malfoy. Did this..." Ginny started, while motioning at everything around them. "Did this mean anything to you at all?" she asked, looking hard into his eyes. He would have taken a step back, but his back was already against the door. 

"Ex-Excuse me?" he questioned. Ginny stepped closer to him. 

"This "little meeting" as you call it. Did it mean anything to you? You go on about how I wanted it and how I could care less about getting caught. But tell me Malfoy. Did it mean ANYTHING to you?" she asked again, poking him hard in the chest. Draco just looked at her, unable to speak. 

Draco's silence was enough for Ginny. A fresh batch of tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she spoke again. 

"For the six years I have been here at Hogwarts, you have never called me by my first name. As trivial as it may seem to you, it is something that means a lot to me. You would imagine that being in such a large family, people would call you by your first name, to avoid confusion. Still, the majority of the people at this school still call me Weasley. So you can imagine the little satisfaction I get when someone actually uses my first name. You just called my Ginny! and even if you don't want to admit it, it is *that* that means something!" Ginny said, before pushing him away and leaving the tower. 

Draco propped himself up against the wall and listened as her footsteps echoed down the tower. He gently banged his head against it. After a few minutes, he slowly slid down, pulled his knees to his chest and sighed. He closed his eyes tightly and thought back to a few moments ago when Ginny asked him if any of it had meant anything to him. 

It made him think hard and come to a conclusion. It scared him and made him feel even more helpless than before, admitting to himself that it did mean something to him. 

But now, he had to figure out if it was the situation or the girl that meant more. 

"Damn you Malfoy. Why did you have to go slip and say her name?" 

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+: 

She couldn't sleep. Her eyes were wide open and her breath showed no signs of slowing down any time soon. In a few hours, most of the student body would be getting up to go to breakfast. The good thing about it being a Saturday though, was the fact that Ginny wasn't required to do much of anything today. She could stay in bed all day if she pleased. 

After several more silent minutes of lying awake in bed, Ginny sighed and sat up. She was about to burst. It was times like these that she wished she had someone who she could talk to, other than Ron, Hermione, and Harry. 

Keeping a journal was completely out of the question. 

Ginny visibly shivered as the thought back to her first year at Hogwarts. She had been so naive. 

But now was different. She was torn between something she was so comfortable and familiar with, and something that was dangerous and possibly very exciting, but forbidden. 

She had not mistaken what was said. Draco had said her name loud and clear. Hell, his mouth was over her ear when he had said it. It was something she never thought he would say. He pulled away so quickly and the silence was horrible. When he finally did say something, he said it to the affect of making Ginny want to pass out. He caught onto things quick, and it startled Ginny when he made the point that being a prefect meant nothing. 

Things were not supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to be the one to tease and tag him along. She was supposed to lead him on, then drop him on his ass. 

It obviously was not going to happen this way. 

Ginny then suddenly realized that there was someone she could talk to. She hurriedly searched around then reached under her bed to grad some parchment and a quill. 

__

Mum, 

It is me, Ginny. I needed to talk to someone and to get some advice, so I thought I would owl you. I think I am in trouble Mum. Don't worry, not Fred and George kind of trouble. (By the way, how is their shop coming along?) I meant more like an inner battle I am having with myself. I do not know where to begin 

Ok, say everyone expects you to be one way because that is how everyone knows you. Like, you are safe in a way. But then, something happens and something unlike what you are familiar with comes along and then you start thinking that you may be turning into something else. Something that none of your friends want you to be. But if you went this new way, you are risking having your friends think differently of you. Yet, you have this inner urge to be diverse and try something new. 

Am I making any sense Mum? If so, what would you do? Well it is almost time for breakfast. I think I am going to go grab a bite to eat. Owl back soon. 

Ginny 

Ginny folded up the parchment and carefully put it into an envelope and sealed it. She would probably send it with one of the school owls when she went to breakfast. Quietly, Ginny threw the covers off of her, and began to get dressed. She made sure the letter was safely placed in her robes before she forgot. Not wanting to wake any of the other girls, she silently left the room and made her way to the owlery. 

After attaching the letter to an owl and sending it off, she left and went into the Hall to eat breakfast. To her surprise, more than half the student body were up and eating. 

She spotted Ron, Hermione, and Harry and sat down with them. 

"Why is everyone up so early on a Saturday morning?" Ginny asked, rubbing her tired eyes. The group of three gave her an incredulous look. 

"Uh Ginny, it's a Hogsmeade Saturday. Did you forget?" Harry asked. Ginny's eyes widened and she banged her head against the table. 

"Oh my gosh. I cannot believe I forgot," Ginny said. 

"Is everything all right Gin?" Ron asked, giving her a sideways look. Ginny shrugged. 

"Yeah I am fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night," she said, reaching across the table for the pumpkin juice. 

"Did you have any more dreams? Is that what kept you awake last night? You know you can tell us. Don't hold back Gin,' Ron urged. Ginny chuckled silently. She wished she had had only a dream last night. But no, instead she was in the Astronomy tower having her heart playing with by Draco Malfoy. 

"Hello? Ginny? You there?" Ron asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Ginny jumped and looked up at the three before her. She turned slightly red. 

"Yeah, well since I *have* to go, I need to go get a few things in my room. I will be back in a few minutes," Ginny said, standing up and making her way out of the Hall. 

Ginny had never once complained about being a prefect until this moment. She was required to go on all Hogsmeade trips due to her title. It was Dumbledore's brilliant idea of keeping all Hogwarts students in order. 

"Like anyone listens to me anyway," Ginny mumbled as she came to the doors of the Hall. 

"You would be surprised," a voice silently spoke. Ginny's head jerked around and there was standing Draco. He was about to enter the hall when he spoke. He wasn't being rude, there actually seemed to be some sincerity in his voice. He stood and looked at her for a moment before brushing past her and into the Hall. Ginny stood dumbfounded. 

"You've got to be kidding me." 

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+:

"Uh, you guys, Hermione and I are going to...um...walk to Honeydukes...I am uh out of Fizzing Whizbees," Ron stammered, turning slightly pink in the face. 

Harry rolled his eyes and gently nudged Ginny. 

"Yeah, uh huh. Sure, you wouldn't mind picking up some peppermint creams for me huh Ron?" Harry asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

Ron looked panicked and tried to find something to say. Hermione was equally flustered and tried to cover her face with her hands. 

Harry laughed loudly and watched as the couple in front of him tried to look modest. He looked beside him to see if Ginny was laughing as much as he was, but the sight before him was distressing. 

"Ron, Hermione, you two go ahead. We can meet back here in an hour," Harry said. The two nodded and walked away holding each other's hands. 

Harry turned his attention back to Ginny. He stuck his hands in his pockets and he poked out his hip. Ginny was obviously caught up in her thoughts. But was distracted her so much to the point of completely zoning everything else out? 

"Gin?" Harry spoke softly. She didn't move or acknowledge him at all. Unbelievable. 

"Gin?" Harry said, a little louder, this time nudging her gently. She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked up at Harry. His green eyes were full of concern and she could tell he wanted to talk. But at the same time, she couldn't help but look into his eyes and soak up every bit of emotion that were in them. For the past six years Ginny always wondered if Harry would look at her this way. For six years there was never any doubt in her mind that she would ever love someone as she loved Harry. 

She still didn't doubt that love for this man. But there were definitely some issues now. 

"Ginny, what is going on? Why have you been acting this way? I really wish you felt you could tell me things. Please don't be afraid of me," Harry pleaded. Ginny's heart broke. She was and never would be afraid of him. She was just scared of telling him about what she was going through right now. 

"Harry, I-I-I don't want you to think that I am afraid of you, because I am not. There is just so much going on with me right now. The school term is almost over, I don't know if I will be Head Girl next year, this is your last year at Hogwarts, being a prefect is stressful enough as it is, and I don't know what to do about anything anymore," Ginny explained. It was all true too. She just left out the unneeded details about Draco. 

"You are upset that I won't be at Hogwarts next year?" Harry asked, gently smiling. 

Ginny nodded shyly. Harry reached out and cupped her cheeks with the palms of his hands. 

"Harry, I don't know what I will do without you and Ron and Hermione not here next year,' Ginny said, her eyes misting up. 

"Ginny, you are looking at this all wrong. You are one of the strongest people I know. You can handle anything if you put your mind to it. You know that. And imagine, you will finally be the only Weasley at Hogwarts," Harry joked, wiping a falling tear from her cheek with his thumb. Ginny looked up at him, his lean frame was bent at he tried to keep her eyes-contact. The simple gesture made her heart go crazy. 

It was when Harry's face became completely serious that Ginny spoke again. 

"Harry...what are you doing?" Ginny asked, as he came closer. His face scrunched up as if thinking hard about something. 

"I am leaning in to kiss you Gin," he whispered, a smile touching his lips. He descended and gently covered her lips with his own. If Ginny's heart went crazy before, it was having convulsions now. Harry was a much slower kisser. Painstakingly slow. Like his was pretty secure that Ginny wasn't going anywhere. 

His hand found it's way to her neckline and his fingertips tenderly touched the hair at the nape of her neck. She trembled and all her concentration was focused on Harry. 

He slowly kissed her parted lips once more, before pulling away. Words weren't said, Harry simply reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand. 

For the first time in days, Draco Malfoy was driven out of her mind. 

But not for long...

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+:

MWUAH-HA-HA-HA, you guys thought you had it figured out. But you know NOTHING! hah!

Stay tuned...or just read the next chapter. :)

PLEASE, R&R

Courtney


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter Five: The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...even though there are a few I would enjoy "playing" with...and I don't make any money off these stories, unfortunately. If I wanted to make money I would write my own series, but alas, I am not as talented as Ms. J.K.R....soo...I will have to stick to sponging ideas for fiction off of her.

Special Thanks: Jenna...duh. But alas, I HAVE GOTTEN A REVIEW!!! Isis The Goddess of Life, thank you for reviewing and I am happy you were excited about reading my story! I lurve you!

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+: 

"Let's go find Ron and Hermione," Harry suggested, pausing to squeeze Ginny's hand and wait for her response. She looked up at him and couldn't seem to focus on anything but Harry's eyes.

"Uh, sure. Ok," Ginny replied distractedly. As the two of them walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, curious glances were sent their way.

For the past five years, kissing Harry Potter was always on top of her list of things she would have liked to do. But never did she think that Harry himself would actually initiate it. Ginny's head was spinning and her fingers were tingling from the warmth spreading through her hand from Harry's own.

Ginny thought back to the first time she ever saw Harry. It was September 1st and they were about to get onto Platform 9 3/4. It was going to be Ron's first year at Hogwarts and for the first time, Ginny was not going to have Ron with her during the school year to keep her company. For the previous two years it had just been her and Ron. And she realized, that she was going to be alone. The thought alone was making her upset. Even at such a young age, she knew the reality of it all. She was going to lose her best friend. Sure, he would always be her favorite brother, but never again her best friend.

She had been dreading having to get onto the platform and having to say goodbye to all her brothers when another boy appeared. He seemed so shy and quiet. He blushed as he asked her mother how to get onto the platform. After all of them had got through the platform, Ginny was able to get a good look at him.

He was tall, but not as tall as Ron, skinny, the clothes he wore seemed to be 10 sizes too big, his hair was extremely messy and covered his forehead, and then there were those eyes. Even under the glasses he wore, with tape holding them together, those bright green eyes would be something that she would dream about.

She stayed with her mother as her brothers disappeared onto the train to load their things. A few minutes later, Fred and George came back, obviously excited about something.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Fred said excitedly.

"Who?" she replied, genuinely curious to know.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" George asked. Ginny's head turned and her ears seemed to start soaking up everything the twins were saying.

"Who?" their mother asked again, this time getting a bit aggravated with the two boys.

"Harry Potter," said Fred. Ginny had gotten excited about the news and had begged her mother to let her go and see him, but her mother had said no. So that one look-over was the last she would see of Harry Potter until the next summer. 

That year, as she stayed at home alone, she could not help but constantly think about Harry. She knew about his past, but who in the wizarding world didn't know about his past? But that wasn't enough for Ginny. She always wanted to know more.

That summer came and so did Harry. She still remembered her first real encounter with him. 

He spoke, she blushed, and then, she ran.

Then the time came when it was Ginny's turn to get on the Hogwarts Express and go to Hogwarts. Her "crush" on Harry has became bigger, but even Ginny admitted that she went about it in the wrong way. Singing Valentines and cheesy Get Well cards? Ginny cringed at the memory of Tom's diary. He had seemed so charming at first. But it was just a cover-up. Being so naive and trusting has led her down the wrong path.

And now, after almost six years of crushing on her part, he had kissed her. She recalled the look on his face as he had started leaning down towards her. He looked so nervous, yet, so determined.

Ginny wanted to keep that kiss in her memory forever. With all the adventures and dangerous things Harry had encountered in the past years, it had had put a toll on him physically. But his lips were soft and gentle. When he had pulled away, Ginny would taste the chocolate on her lips from a Chocolate Frog he had eaten earlier.

Ginny was shaken out of her thoughts when Harry had stopped in his tracks.

"Harry, what is wrong? Why did you..." Ginny spoke, but Harry quieted her by lifting his index finger to his lips. He then pointed across the street at a small crowd that was beginning to form. They both heard angry shouts and immediately recognized on of the voices as Ron's.

The two of them quickly glanced at one another before running through the crowd.

"You heard me Malfoy. I won't say this again, leave Ginny alone," Ron yelled. Ginny tensed when she saw the two guys in front of her.

"Weasley, your sister can take care of herself. Now why don't you go back to snogging that disgusting Mudblood of yours?" Draco sneered. The crowd around them had hushed and Ron turned red with fury.

Ginny felt her hand being released and she watched as Harry went to go stand in front of Ron. Draco's eyes turned to see where Harry had came from and he paused when he saw Ginny. The anger in his eyes flickered.

"Come on Crabbe. Come on Goyle. We've got better things to do that stand around here and watch Potter talk to his stupid friends," Draco said as the three of them turned and walked away.

The crowd slowly broke up, but Ron was still fuming.

"He has NO right...talking about Ginny...talking like that about Hermione..." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Ron, calm down. It is ok. I really don't take anything Malfoy says seriously. I don't think anyone should. And I am sure that Ginny doesn't either," Hermione spoke, and everyone's eyes turned towards Ginny.

"Uh, of course not," Ginny replied, wondering if they had believed her. In the back of her head she was thinking about Hermione's words.

'_I don't take anything Malfoy says seriously. I don't think anyone should.'_

Maybe Ginny should have never taken any of his words seriously. There was never any telling of then he was serious about something, or when he did and said things for his own benefit.

In the meantime, Harry hadn't wasted a second in reaching over and grabbing Ginny's hand again. Ron and Hermione didn't miss a beat. While Hermione had the biggest grin on her face, Ron looked much less cheerful.

Shock was more like it.

She had a feeling that Harry would be questioned that night by Ron, and unfortunately, the same for her with Hermione.

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+: 

"So Harry, what is going on with you and my sister?" Ron asked later that night in the boys' dormitory, whilst everyone else was asleep. Harry was glad it was dark because he felt his cheeks flush.

"Well I don't really know right now," Harry answered truthfully. Ron snorted.

"You two were holding hands today in Hogsmeade and you have absolutely no idea what is going on between the two of you?" Ron asked, as though the mere idea even sounded ridiculous to him.

"Well, yeah. I don't know Ron. You and Hermione had went off to...um...oh you went off to snog with Hermione and don't you deny it Ron Weasley!" Harry declared. And even though Harry couldn't see, he know that Ron's face was probably as red as his hair.

"Don't change the subject Harry," Rod said, his voice showing his embarrassment. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah Ron, sure. Anyway, after we were alone, you know what Ginny did to me?" Harry asked Ron. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

"I don't know if I want to hear this," Ron said more to himself than Harry.

"Ron...she opened up to me," Harry said, the amazement evident in his voice. "I mean, not just the whole crush thing, but she told me she was scared of being all alone next year. And then, I don't know what came over me, but, I kissed her."

"She opened up to...wait a minute! You kissed my sister?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, initially, and then she started kissing back and it was really...nice," Harry said, not bothering to hold back his grin.

"Ugh, spare me the details Harry,' Ron groaned. Harry just smiled.

"Just so you know Harry, Ginny is a very sensitive person and if you don't know that is going on between the two of you yet, you better figure it out. Because ten Galleons says she's worrying about it at this very moment. And you can't let something like this nag at her for too long. Trust me. Goodnight Harry," Ron said before turning over and falling asleep.

Harry laid there in his bed and thought about everything Ron had said. Ron was right. He was going to have to figure out what was going on between Ginny and him for Ginny's sake...and his own.

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+: 

Ginny sat on the edge of Hermione's bed as the two of them talked. Hermione hadn't brought up Hogsmeade yet, but Ginny knew it was just a matter of time.

Hermione just sat there across from Ginny, beaming like she knew something that Ginny didn't.

"Um, Hermione. It's getting pretty late and I haven't had much sleep," Ginny said, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Don't worry. This won't be much longer," Hermione said. "I just have to ask you something?"

"Ask away," Ginny mumbled absentmindedly, close to falling asleep.

"How was it?" Hermione asked, a sly grin crossing her features.

"How was what? Hermione, maybe you should get some sleep too. You seem to be pretty incoherent yourself," Ginny said, starting to yawn again.

"How was it like to finally kiss Harry?" Hermione asked. Ginny choked on air as she was trying to yawn. After a few seconds of coughing and gasping for air, she looked at Hermione with a red face.

"Excuse me?" Ginny exclaimed. "How did you...never mind that. Why do you care how it was to kiss Harry?"

Hermione reddened a bit, but brushed her embarrassment aside. 

"Well I am sure that I am not the only girl in Hogwarts who was wondered what it was like to kiss Harry," she said. "And don't you dare tell your brother I said that."

"I am not putting myself between you and Ron, that's for sure. I will just ignore the fact that you were once curious to what it was like to kiss Harry," Ginny said. "And to answer your question...it was, nice."

"Nice? Ginny I know you better than that. You better give me better details then that," Hermione gushed. Ginny was taken aback. Hermione wasn't usually one to get into details of other people's love lives, or lack of thereof. 

"Well, what do you want me to say Hermione? You can't expect me to put it into words do you?" Ginny asked.

"So you are saying it was indescribable?" Hermione asked. Ginny groaned and threw a pillow at Hermione. 

"Ginny, I am so happy for you two, I really am," Hermione said happily.

"Well, don't get too excited Hermione. It was just one kiss. I can't even tell you if there is going to be a second one," Ginny said silently.

"Of course there is going to be a second kiss Gin," Hermione replied. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders.

"I hope so. Gosh, I really hope so. But I don't want it to just be kissing," Ginny said. Hermione's eyes widened. Ginny caught what she had said and hurried to correct herself.

"What I mean was, I don't want him to think I will kiss him any time he pleases. Not until we establish what we are. I am not pushing the whole 'boyfriend/girlfriend' thing, but this morning we were just friends, and now, I don't know what to think," Ginny explained. Hermione nodded, showing she understood.

"So that's the general idea of what is going on right now. I am feeling pretty dead right now, so I am going to go to bed now if that's alright," Ginny said, not bothering this time to hold back her deep yawn.

She stood up and started towards the door.

"Good Night Ginny," Hermione said. Ginny nodded her head and left the Head Girl's room. She headed up to the 6th year girls' dormitory and climbed into her bed. 

Sleep hit her as soon as her head hit the pillow.

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+: 

A loud scraping sound woke Ginny the next morning. She was thankful it was Sunday because she had definitely overslept.

She looked over at the window to see Errol desperately trying to keep flight until Ginny opened the window. Ginny rushed out of bed and opened the window to let the tired owl in.

"What do you have there Errol?" Ginny said, petting the owl. The owl just laid on her bed and panted for air. Ginny chuckled and took the letter from Errol's weak grasp. She looked at the envelope and saw it was from her mom.

After giving Errol some water and a short rest she sat down on her bed to read her mom's reply.

__

Dearest Ginny,

It was wonderful to hear from you dear. Quite honestly, I was beginning to get worried. I hadn't received owls from you or your brother in a while. I am glad school is going good for you. Your schooling is very important. But of course, you are a prefect and you know that. Have I mentioned how proud your father and I are of you?

But I am sure you know. I know you didn't write me for me to reply with an owl singing your praise. About this "situation" you are going through. Ginny don't ever let what people think of you stop you from doing what's in your heart. You are a smart girl and you can think for yourself. No matter what, we'll always be proud of you.

Love,

Mom

Ginny folded the parchment and slipped it under her pillow. The reply had been simple, but very effective. She hoped her mother's words would help.

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+: 

Ginny walked in to the Hall to find Hermione and Ron sitting at the table. Ron was trying to teach Hermione how to play Wizard Chess.

"No! Hermione you can't move the knight right there or the Queen will..." Ron started to explain, but stopped and flinched when his Queen beheaded Hermione's knight.

"Oops, I didn't know...oh, good morning Ginny," Hermione looked up. "Sleep well?"

"Decent enough. Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner?" Ginny asked, sitting beside Ron.

"We saw that you were tired last night so we figured we wouldn't bug you," Hermione said. Ginny nodded, yawned, and then rested her head on her brother's shoulder. Ron looked questioningly at Hermione.

"Something wrong Ginny?" Ron asked.

"No. Why?" Ginny asked. Ron shrugged, making Ginny's head bob up and down.

"No reason I guess," Ron replied. Ginny looked around and realized that Harry wasn't there. She was about to ask where he was when the entrance door opened and her question was answered.

Harry came into the hall, sweaty and still wearing his full Quidditch uniform. He walked over to the group and stood beside them.

"How did practice go Harry?" Ron asked. 

"It went very well. We are going to run Slytherin into the ground next weekend," he said, a smile on his face.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down Harry?" Hermione inquired. Harry shook his head no.

"Actually, I was wanting to borrow Ginny here for a moment," Harry said, looking over at a shocked Ginny. "Want to join me outside for a walk?"

"Um sure," Ginny said meekly, standing up to follow Harry. He grabbed her hand and led her outside. She was silent until he stopped in front of the lake and sat on a patch of grass. She followed his lead and sat down beside him. He looked over at her and smiled. Ginny blushed at his direct gaze and started to look down, but he caught her chin in his hand and quickly leaned over to place a kiss on her lips.

Ginny's head jerked up and she looked up at him.

"We need to talk," they both said at the same time. 

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+: 

**Oooh, another cliffhanger. You guys know you love me.**

Stay tuned...or just read the next chapter. :)

PLEASE, R&R

Courtney


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter Six: It's All Coming Together

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...even though there are a few I would enjoy "playing" with...and I don't make any money off these stories, unfortunately. If I wanted to make money I would write my own series, but alas, I am not as talented as Ms. J.K.R....soo...I will have to stick to sponging ideas for fiction off of her.

Special Thanks: Jenna...duh. But alas, I HAVE GOTTEN TWO MORE REVIEWs! Imp and Animegirl-mika, thank you for taking the time to review my story. You two are great.

Ginny took a seat alongside Harry and looked out over the Hogwarts' grounds. She could not bring to mind the last instant that she actually sat down and took in the splendor of Hogwarts. The trees in the distance swayed in the gentle zephyr, along with the ripples of water in the lake. Flocks of birds flew back and forth across the sky. It was magnificent. It was tranquil. It was staggering. 

To sum it entirely up...it was the ideal Sunday at Hogwarts.

Ginny sighed peacefully before looking back over at Harry. She found that he was gazing attentively at her. Ginny's cheeks reddened at his open stare. 

"How long have you been looking at me?" Ginny asked tentatively. Harry lingered and seemed to mull over her query for a moment prior to answering.

"Including the elapsed few minutes...I'd say more or less two years now," Harry said, a feeble and playful smirk forming on his face. Ginny snorted in laughter.

"Why, Harry Potter, when did you turn into such a cheese-ball?" Ginny asked. Harry put his hand to his heart in mock distress. He then smiled, and put his hand back down. He shrugged and then answered. 

"It comes with the scar I presume," he said. Ginny shook her head in amusement.

"You brought me out here to discuss your scar? I hate to tell you this Harry, but," Ginny paused to lift her hand up and tenderly glide her finger down his brow to outline his scar. "I already know more than I could ever have wanted to know about your scar."

She let her hand fall back down to her lap and she smiled at Harry. He looked down at his hands and a frown touched his lips. 

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Harry asked rhetorically. Ginny's eyes widened in astonishment at his response to what she had said. 

"Harry, I didn't mean it in that way. I meant it as saying that generally, at the end of each day I am content in that I know so much about you. Because, when I first met you, I only knew what everyone else knew. I sought after so much more than that. And now, I have it," Ginny explained. Harry looked up at her. Taken aback and yet, pleasingly satisfied by everything she had said, he positioned his hand on her cheek before slanting over and kissing her swiftly. Harry pulled back and Ginny opened her eyes. 

"Ok, before this goes any further, we need to have that tiny discussion of ours about what happened in Hogsmeade yesterday. I will not lie and say that I did not like it. I did," Ginny admitted, then paused to blush. Harry smiled modestly and continued to pay attention to Ginny. "But I will say that with everything that happened yesterday, I am pretty baffled right now."

Harry nodded in comprehension. Ron had been right. 

"Ginny," Harry started, but reached out to take hold of Ginny's hands. "I do like you, a lot. I truthfully did not plan on kissing you yesterday though. Do not take that the wrong way, I enjoyed it too. It is just, I know I hurried into it and I entirely understand why you are confused."

"So what do we do now Harry?" Ginny asked, then she unexpectedly burst out laughing. 

Harry watched in disorientation as Ginny covered her face with her hands and continued to laugh uncontrollably. 

"Um, Ginny? What is so amusing?" Harry asked. She took a few more minutes to compose herself before responding.

**__**

(A/N: I know the subsequent portions of dialogue are HP fiction cliché...but I don't care!)

"I'm sorry, it is merely, this whole chat we are having...sounds so...so corny and drawn out. It is reminding me of this Muggle novel Dad had brought home for mom. She did not put that book down for a week straight. Finally, when she had finished, I had snuck off and took it. The cover had this woman showing way too much flesh, being held by an overly beefy man. This conversation sounds like it came straight out of that book," Ginny explained, bursting into fits of giggles once again.

Harry's eyes widened. By the portrayal of the book, he had known precisely what kind of novel Ginny was speaking of. He had stumbled upon one a long time ago while doing his morning chores. He was making Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's bed when he had found the book under Aunt Petunia's pillow. His inquisitiveness got the best of him, so he opened up the book to a random page and read a few paragraphs: 

__

Abigail put her hand over Luke's and turned her head slightly so she could kiss his callused palm. "What was so different about last night?"

"You filled a whole inside me that I didn't even know was there."

Abigail took Luke's hand in both of hers and brought it down to cup her breasts.

"Touch me, Luke. Take what you need."

Harry then slammed the book shut and never opened it again.

From that day on he could not look Aunt Petunia in the eye without blushing.

Now both Harry and Ginny sat beside one another with blushes on their features.

**__**

(A/N: Romance Novel cliches are the best!)

"I'm sorry Harry, go on," Ginny said, trying to remove the wide smile off of her face. Harry had to reflect for a moment to try to get his head straight. Ginny giggled once more then shook her head.

Harry reached out to grasp Ginny's hands once again. She subdued instantaneously. 

"I can't pronounce that I grasp where any of this is going Ginny. For the life of me, I can't."

"I think about you and my mind goes numb. You are quickly becoming my best friend, and that scares me. I don't believe either of us is prepared to be rushed into something intense right now. I know, for one, you don't deserve that. You deserve some one who will take his time to earn your admiration, your faith, and.." Harry paused.

"...your love. If you give me time, I want to earn all of that from you Ginny."

Ginny's breath caught up in her throat and she watched Harry's face for any indication of deceit. As far as she could tell, there wasn't any. She turned her head and looked over the lake. Harry's words touched her. They touched her deeper than anything anyone had ever said to her before. She looked back at Harry and then nodded her head.

"Okay."

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+: 

Draco's cloak rustled behind him as he made his way into the dungeons. Approaching the granite serpent, he promptly muttered the Slytherin password and made his way into the common room. He had left the Great Hall after viewing the repulsive spectacle between Ginny and Harry.

He sat down in one of the armchairs and shivered slightly at the frost the dungeons brought. In all truthfulness, he did not know what was going on between Harry and Ginny. But even if there was something, why should he be bothered about it?

"I don't care. It is as easy as that. Why should I take the trouble to care about Weasley and Scar-Face? There is no explanation why I should get all damn agitated. My existence does not orbit around Weasley. If she wants to snog with Potter, I don't see why I should care. I am a Malfoy, I don't get emotionally attached," Draco scowled audibly in the vacant room. He then seized a glass pitcher and furiously hurled it into the flames of the fire. The echo of glass shattering bounced off the common room walls.

Somewhat taken aback by his own outbreak, Draco looked around and made sure no one else was in the common room. After seeing he was still alone, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a minuscule vial. The vial, was full of an electric cobalt liquid. He eyed it soberly. His facial expression gave nothing away of the internal conflict he was fighting. 

"I can do this."

Sighing, he put the vial back into his cloak. Tonight would be the night.

Tonight...he would end it all.

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+: 

After much excitement, Ginny reluctantly went up to her dormitory to go to sleep. She did not want to abandon her cozy seat next to Harry, but she knew better than to stay up late when she had classes the next morning. Harry did a job trying to persuade her to stay with him, but in the end, she had won and even convinced him to go to bed also.

Ginny smiled as Harry's pleading and sulking entered her thoughts. She dressed in her pajamas and climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over her. After several minutes of lying in bed, sleep overcame Ginny.

~~

__

Ginny stared around her. The recognizable atmosphere struck a nerve.

She was back in the Great Hall again, dancing with Draco. But this time, instead of leaning down to kiss her, he reached out and unclasped the Rose pendent from her collar. He placed the necklace in his cloak and stepped away from Ginny. Uncertainty flickered in her eyes as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the edge of the crowd.

She gasped as she saw Draco was bringing her directly to Harry. Draco paused, looked at Ginny, and then halfheartedly took hold of Harry's hand and placed it in Ginny's.

Then suddenly, Ginny was back on the dance floor. No longer with Draco, she noticed Harry's arms were wrapped around her. She looked over Harry's shoulder and watched as Draco walked out of the hall with an expression on his face that she had never seen before.

Remorse.

~~

Ginny woke with a start.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?"

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+: 

Ginny made her way to Snape's classroom in the dungeons quietly. She was trying to figure out how she was supposed to act in front of Draco. What if he asked to meet up again? What if he found out about herself and Harry. Wait, why should she care?

Ginny thought about the dream she had the night before and then took a deep breath and entered potions. There he was, his back to her, sitting in the seat beside her own. She slowly walked and sat down beside him. After setting her things down and pulling out a quill and some parchment, she glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eye. He was looking forward as Snape began to lecture, but Ginny could still get a good look at him and she was stunned at what she saw.

There were dark circles under his eyes, and his unexceptionally immaculate cloak was crumpled and in disarray. He looked exhausted, yet he seemed to keep all his focus on Snape. She looked back up at Snape herself and tried to pay attention. But for the life of her, she couldn't. She drowned out Snape's words and noticed when Draco tensed at something Snape had said. 

Regrettably for Ginny, Snape took abrupt notice in her lack of attention. 

"Ms. Weasley, could you possibly humor me and tell me the affects of the Mutatio Mens Mentis potion?" Snape asked loudly. Ginny flushed and looked down at her hands. She now wished she had been paying attention.

"I do not know Professor," Ginny said softly.

"Well, well, well. I think I shall tell Dumbledore that from now on, he should be more stringent about picking the school's Prefects, because the ones we have now, surely are not worthy. I suggest you stop staring at Mr. Malfoy here and pay more attention," Snape sneered. Ginny felt her cheeks redden ever more and she awaited the snide and rude comment from Draco. But one never came.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you tell me the effects of the Mutatio Mens Mentis potion?" Snape turned. Draco hesitated and once again tensed up.

"Yes sir. It is a effortless, yet very valuable potion. It is used to alter ones' dreams. Also, if the potion for one person is taken by another, then that other person has the power to enter and alter the other's dreams," Draco said softly. No hint of pride or arrogance in his voice.

"Good job Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin," Snape exclaimed. He went back to showing the class the steps to making the Mutatio Mens Mentis potion, but Ginny, once again, paid no attention. She was curious as to what was making Draco so rigid and tense. 

At the end of the lesson, Draco hurried out of the classroom. Ginny, knowing something was up, ran after him.

"Malfoy!" Ginny yelled. He continued to stalk along to dungeon corridors, ignoring her yells.

"Malfoy, hold on I need to talk to you," she yelled again. She was catching speed, but he was still ignoring her.

"Draco!" she exclaimed. In both Ginny and Draco's shock he stopped abruptly and turned around, causing Ginny to run right into him. The collision knocked both of them to the ground. Ginny noticed some things had fell from Draco's cloak, unknown to him. Draco groaned as he tried to get up and steady himself. Ginny reached over and grabbed the fallen items.

She looked at the items in her hands. An empty vial, which obviously once had some sort of potion in it. And then, Ginny gasped when she picked up a silver chain with the familiar Rose pendent on it.

Ginny's head spun as she thought back to the potions lesson they just had.

__

"Mr. Malfoy, could you tell me the effects of the Mutatio Mens Mentis potion?" Snape turned. Draco hesitated and once again tensed up.

"Yes sir. It is a effortless, yet very valuable potion. It is used to alter ones' dreams. Also, if the potion for one person is taken by another, then that other person has the power to enter and alter the other's dreams," Draco said softly. No hint of pride or arrogance in his voice

Draco, having heard her gasp, grimaced and looked up. For he knew what she found.

He saw Ginny, a look of harsh realization on her face. 

He had been caught.

****

~^*+:~^*+:~^*+: 

**I am QUEEN! If you haven't realized it by now, I love cliffhangers!**

Anyway, I must give credit where credit is deserved. The little piece of fluff/novel smut comes from an actual novel called "Never Touch a Wolf" by Joan Johnson. Yes I own it. lol And the Mutatio Mens Mentis potion is something I came up with by going to "http://dictionaries.travlang.com/EnglishLatin/"

****

and putting together Latin words. It means "to alter ones thoughts"

Stay tuned...or just read the next chapter. :)

PLEASE, R&R

Courtney

__


End file.
